


Scream For My Ice Cream

by Soul4Sale



Series: For Your Entertainment [1]
Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Drinking, Inappropriate ways to eat ice cream, Kink, Leather, M/M, Oral, Pole Dancing, Poor attempts at a strip tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has always been a flamboyant drunk, and he seems to get worse every time he drinks with his semi-new lover, Javier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream For My Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadaverousDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/gifts).



> o, I decided to be serious about this 30 Day OTP Challenge, and this is what happened. I'm still working on the other ones, as well, but I'm really craving this pairing as of late. I also think Chris would make an adorable drunk, so there's that, too.

There were few things in the world that combined awkward and amusing like a drunken Chris D'Amico. He would always start out fairly cantankerous, bitching and moaning about various things that pissed him off. Namely, it was his mother (before she died), various people not treating him like an adult despite his age, and, when he got incredibly argumentative, Kick-Ass. He never seemed ready to let it drop, going on for hours at a time about how much he hated Kick-Ass and how much he wanted to stab and kill him with his bare hands, how he wanted to hurt him in ways that even he couldn't describe.

And Javier sat through it all. Listening and watching as each rage-filled rant was punctuated by another swill of beer or drink from the vodka bottle. The vodka was always followed by a wince and a few panted breaths, but he always claimed it felt better when it was settled into his stomach. Sure, he would blush and fuss for a while before finally slumping into the other's arms. After the constant ranting, there was always a small period of self-pity, and Javier always brought the party hats and ice cream. Chris had taken to Smirnoff and vanilla ice cream as a sort of 'float' during these times when he would feel obligated to talk about how nothing was going well for him, and he was going to be depressed for the rest of his life.

However, once he got to the point that he was done with all of the negative emotions, the alcohol really picked him up and he would climb up onto his feet, wobbling to the kitchen to get a Bomb Pop. He still rather liked them, after all, even if they were hard to get a hold of. When he returned, however, that was always when he would decide that the time to tease had come.

That sweet treat would travel inside of that hot mouth, making the smaller man moan gently as he let his eyelids flutter. Tongue pillowing it as he welcomed it into his throat, head tilted back as he swallowed around it, making a rather dirty show of tasting his sweet treat. When it would drip down his chin and he'd finally pull it out, he finally slurped and suckled as it left his mouth, using his tongue to try and lap up the trail down his face.

With the beginning of the teasing started, it was finally the elder's turn to lean in and participate. Licking up the red trail, he smirked a little before kissing his young charge, who pressed closer to him and spread his legs. The D'Amico heir often became putty in the other's hands at this point, though tonight it seemed there would be a bit of a different plan. His hands moved to push at his elder lover, and he shook his head before shoving him over. Having not really been drinking, it was harder for the twenty-one year old, but he managed to get the dark-haired man on his back on the floor of his bedroom. Crawling over onto his lap, he lifted the melting popsicle back to his lips, the torture coming in for a second landing.

Slurping and sucking at it, he laved over all of the dripping, sugary goodness. Licking over it, playing with it, he soon had it down his throat again, loving watching with half-lidded eyes the way he was watched. The lust and happiness on the other’s face was enough to fuel him into a bit of a frenzy, and he suddenly was up, discarding his ice cream in an empty cup from dinner. After a moment, he was pushing a button that opened a hatch in the ceiling of his room. Down slid a metal pole, likely for the Flirty Girl Fitness that he didn’t think anyone knew about, and he gave the biggest shit-eating grin as he smirked at Javier over his shoulder. 

“Ready to see what I’ve been working on?” He seemed so proud of himself, that Javier couldn’t say ‘no’.

“Alright, Chris, but be careful.” 

That should have been reiterated four or five times, probably, because Chris’ next step to preparing for his show was to rush into his closet to change. When he returned, the Spanish man nearly fainted on sight. What the _hell_ did he think he was wearing? Frank was probably rolling in his grave, at that point. Leather shorts that barely covered his assets, and a pair of thigh-high leather boots with heels that gave Chris a good eight inches in height clung to his legs, held tight by garters that disappeared into his shorts. A clingy leather top with a D-ring and a turtle-neck clung to his chest and arms, trailing halfway down before it became fishnet. The torso was the same way, clinging to his chest and hugging him there until it slipped down into fishnets that made a V with his hips. It was clearly something he had had to have hidden from his mom, or bought online, because this was not on her list of things a ‘normal boy’ would do. 

“Ready?” Winking at the other, he stumbled and nearly twisted his ankle four or five times on the small, ten step journey to his pole. Grabbing onto it, he started with a few slightly unbalanced shakes of his ass, bending his back and showing off his particular flexibility before throwing one foot up against the pole. Still a bit unbalanced, he wobbled for a few moments before pressing firmly against the pole; the particular position making his shorts so tight they looked like they were about to rip right off. Slowly hoisting himself up, he started to try and get into several complicated poses (all of which involved him being upside down and cracking his head on the metal, it seemed), before deciding on a couple easier ones to start with. 

One leg wrapped around the pole, the other balanced out a bit difficult, before it straightened completely, and rather wonderfully he might add. With one hand on the pole and the other straightening out, he grinned, “This is, uh… Superman, I think. Pretty awesome, right?” 

“Uh… Y-yeah, Chris… But I think you need to, you know, get down before you kill yourself.” Javier seemed pretty worried, finally making his way over and placing a hand on the D’Amico’s upper thigh, and one on his upper arm. With the leg wrapped around the pole loosening, and his hand finally letting go, the pair almost looked like they were doing some kind of ice dancing routine before he was set down haphazardly on the bed. Tugging the elder down with him, he grinned even wider when he realized just how much the Spanish man had truly enjoyed their night together so far. 

“Someone’s hard.” Chris offered softly, licking his lips and still managing to pass off being seductive, at least this time around. 

“It’s not my fault, Chris, but we really--”

“Shhhhh~” With a happy chuckle that barely skipped the borderline of being a giggle, Chris leaned in and kissed the elder, nuzzling their noses together gently before trying harder to pull the other closer. When he finally fell on top of Chris, and the bed after the former complained about not being able to breathe, he tugged the younger close. 

“You’re insatiable, Chris…” He murmured, before licking his lips and leaning in for a kiss. He could feel the lump in those tiny leather shorts as the smaller rubbed on him, and the thought of getting them off worked for fueling his arousal. Fingers deftly reaching down to work at the garters holding the boots on him, once they were gone Javier began to push the shorts down, peeling them off of that plump, pale ass and relishing in the soft skin he bared. Though it was the smaller of the two who decided he didn’t quite want to go that far, yet.

“Yeah, yeah, wait, just a sec, okay?” Giving a gentle suckle and pull at the elder male’s lips, the smaller slunk down his body and tried his best to undo the button and zipper of Javier’s pants with his mouth alone. That tongue seemed to bungle any endeavor that his teeth and lips accomplished, and finally he just pried in with his hands, because drooling on your lovers’ pants wasn’t the seduction technique he was really trying for.

Working up on his knees a little bit, he wiggled his ass  as his lips finally descended the slope of the head. Even when drunk, Chris had a mouth on him; most didn’t know he could put it to a better use than just bitching, though. The way he bobbed and suckled, using that tongue to play with the lip of the underside, he happily moaned around the thick meat that was slowly jerking up into his mouth. After a moment, the controlled pace became slightly sloppy, and the poor boy managed to take in a bit more than he had anticipated a little too soon. Gagging and pulling back, he panted, glancing back at the other who seemed just as aroused by that as anything. The thin line of precum and saliva tethering them together was enough to get him to gently rest two fingers just inside Chris’ lower lip, beckoning him up and getting suckled on on the way. When he rest on his elbow beside the elder, Javier smiled softly and finally pushed his pants off the rest of the way, ready to really get going on this.

Pushing the smaller onto his back, leaving a breathless Chris panting and looking up with nearly black brown eyes, mouth open. A thin sheen of sweat worked over his body, likely from what was happening and the fact that leather just didn’t breathe. He looked about ready to try and push it off, before a metal clip on a retractable leash clipped onto his shirt, and his hands were clapped into the headboard cuffs. Though he was too horny to really fight it, it was obvious by the mess he was making on his own belly that this was really hitting him in all the best ways. 

“Are _you_ ready, Chris?” Glancing down at the now naked, toned man crawling between his legs, stroking himself gently as he smirked up at the distracted nodding that the now speechless young man offered him. Smearing pre around the head, he leaned up and dug his free hand into the bedside table, grabbing out a bottle of lube and popping the cap. Squeezing the bottle, a decent enough amount squirted into his hand and he rubbed it over himself, a few drops squeezed out over the tight, puckered hole that had been nearly begging for him this whole time. The shiver it earned made him grunt a little, unable to focus as much as usual with Chris panting and hard, writhing and wanton right there in front of him. Being chained down had always made the boy happier, though he really had to say he’d grown kinkier the more he’d grown into the adult he lay with, now.

Finally working in two rough fingers, he gently stretched and fingered the D’Amico heir, making him whine and cry out, finally dropping the order, “F- _fuck me_ , Javier, _now_.”

With that firmly in place, he gave the barest nod as he pulled his fingers away, but not without curling up and hitting a spot that sent Chris’ head back and his hips towards the ceiling. The cry on his lips nearly sounded hoarse, but he was finally happily filled only seconds later. It took a few moments for him to settle into feeling so full, but it seemed his lover was a pro at this by now, rocking his hips right into his sweet spot to keep him from feeling too much of the pain of entry. By this point, the younger man’s hips jerked and twisted, and he fought his bounds desperately; it was all part of the kink for both of them, though. 

“ _Javieeeeeeerrrr…_!” The gasped whine was enough to bring the elder out of his stupor (Chris was just so _tight_ ), and he glanced up from where his head had fallen to rest on the other’s heaving chest, “M- _move_ \--” 

The end of that particular plea was cut off with a loud scream as Javier pulled out to the tip, before ramming home just to get the smaller to quiet up on the talking. Giving in to the feeling of that tight hole, he began to pound into the smaller, curling up around him, fingers digging fresh bruises into his hips. It didn’t help that those leather boots clung to his bare hips and back, and he could feel the threat of the heel wanting to dig into his flesh. It sent a thrill through him and he couldn’t help himself any longer, gripping Chris by the shoulders and digging his fingers in until the younger yelped for him. After his hold was established, his hips began to piston into the other, the sound of skin slapping skin prevalent in the room, now. 

Soon, however, the D’Amico heir’s voice drowned it out, crying out with moans and occasional screams as his body quivered, growing closer to his orgasm than he thought he would have this soon. They both seemed rather easy to please, considering all of the teasing, tonight, and with only a few more harsh slams, the pair were giving out twin guttural moans as vision went white. The shuddering and jerking of Javier’s hips fueled Chris’ body into spasming around him, and he relished in the feeling of being filled up like that. It made him far happier to have a bit more, but for now he was blissful and relaxed, quiet save for the panting and occasional gulp to let him remember he needed to stay awake. 

Slowly, as the two spiraled down from their high, Javier’s hips picked up a careful, slow pace, and kisses were spread over Chris’ face and neck. Deft hands reached back to unzip him from the binding of the shirt he had worn, and it snapped to the wall above the bed with the leash as it was pulled away from him. The other’s body was worshipped with kisses and soft caresses, those suddenly gentle hands tracing up his arms and grabbing the key from the wall to unlock the handcuffs. Tracing one hand down to lightly rub those no-doubt sore shoulders, the slow pace continued as one hand fell with the click of metal, and the other followed suit soon after. Left in nothing but his boots, now, the worshipping continued until the pair met their second orgasm. 

Happily sated and feeling no further need to complain or whine, the smaller brunet allowed his left leg to be lifted so that Javier could slip up behind him without pulling out. Holding the smaller close, their legs intertwined before a gentle kiss was felt on the younger’s neck. 

“I love you, Chris.” The whisper in his ear warmed his icy heart, and the smaller turned his head enough to give a light peck to those wonderful lips.

“I love you, too, Javier.” Though his was much quieter, it left the elder with a smile as he closed his eyes and settled in for a good night sleep.

The next morning was a late one, starting with Javier waking around eleven am and nearly shooting out of bed. Still groggy from sleep, he stumbled towards the door, kicking something in the process and cursing softly under his breath. Glancing down, a sticky purple substance spread across the floor and his foot, and he sighed heavily. The popsicle stick that fell and spread with it gave it away; it was Chris’ forgotten ice cream that had melted, and now was seeping into the spaces between the wooden planks on the floor. 

“Fuck…” Though he had to be quiet, if Chris’ soft snore was any indication, he made it his duty to clean up the mess he’d unintentionally made. 

At least, after he showered.

**Author's Note:**

> So… There was my first porn scene with these two. I was inspired a bit by Scream For My Ice Cream by Blood On The Dancefloor, and it just turned into too much headcanon and lots of porn. I’m pretty happy with it, however, and I hope you guys like it, too. ^^


End file.
